Idylles et péchés
by Meaning-Breathless
Summary: Lorsque l'on contrôle tout, que l'on domine tout, on pense être infaillible, et pourtant... Un excès de confiance, ou un léger manque d'attention et tout s'écroule, même pour la personne la plus raisonnée qui soit. C'est d'ailleurs l'horrible surprise qui attend Akashi qui est aveugle en sa propre confiance. / Kuroko no Basket / Akashi x Midorima; Akashi x Murasakibara


**Voilà l'un de mes One Shot sur Kuroko no Basket, avec deux de mes personnages préférés. Je dirais même mes deux premiers personnages préférés de ce manga !**

 **Enfin bref, cette histoire a été écrite d'une façon... plutôt spéciale, mais j'espère que ça vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

Cette fois là, alors que tu marchais dans le froid de l'hiver, tes mains profondément enfouit dans tes poches, et ton menton rentré dans ton écharpe, tu ne savais pas ce que tu faisais exactement. Bien sûr que si dirais-tu. Tu rentrais chez toi. Mais d'où venais-tu ? De là où tu n'aurais pas du être. Mais ça, tu le niais, tu ne l'avouerais jamais. Alors tu continuais de marcher tandis que tes pas faisaient craquer le sol délicatement couvert d'une mince couche de neige. Tu ne faisais pas attention à ce qui t'entourait, tu n'écoutais pas non plus, tes oreilles confortablement cachées dans ton bonnet joliment tricoté, offert par les soins attentionnés de l'un de tes péchés. Tu te contentais de rester sur ton but actuel, soit rentrer chez toi par ce soir d'hiver qui aurait pu être comme les autres.

Tu ne souriais pas... Tu ne sourirais plus de toute façon. Ta vie n'était qu'un mensonge. Et avant même que tu ne t'en rendes compte, ce mensonge t'engloutirait, te piégeant dans ton propre jeu mutin et sans espoir de sortit. Tu aurais pu le prévoir qui plus est, mais tu avais été beaucoup trop confiant, beaucoup trop gourmand. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ta nature de faire des choses dont tu n'étais pas sûr de t'en sortir avec un maximum de gain, même si ce n'était qu'une victoire en particulier. Tu étais peut-être joueur, mais tu savais parfaitement qu'il ne fallait que tu ne t'engages que dans des choses où ton triomphe était certain, voire même absolu pour abuser de ton langage.

Qu'avais-tu fait ? Comment ton jugement avait-il pu être aussi corrompu ? Était-ce ce Péché qui t'avait manipulé ? Dépravé ? Abâtardit ? Evidemment que tu répondrais que non, mais la vérité était là, et elle te rattraperait plus vite que ce que tu ne puisses penser.

Ouvrant doucement tes yeux en les papillonnant un petit moment à cause de la lumière trop claire du jour, tu te redressas par la suite, tes cheveux vermillons complètement hirsutes te donnaient un air adorable, contrastant avec ton caractère presque insupportable. Tout seul dans ton grand lit pour une fois, tu regardas tout de même autour de toi, comme si tu cherchais quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Tu finis par te lever, laissant tomber au sol une partie de la couverture que tu ne ramassas pas. Pied nu, tu marchas dans ta chambre, les jambes à l'air alors que le tee-shirt que tu avais sur toi était un peu trop large et donc un peu trop long, ce qui accentuait ton aspect adorable, mais aussi tes jolies formes galbés et pâles.

Tu n'étais pas encore totalement réveillé, et cela se voyait sur ton visage, comme si ton cerveau n'analysait que la moitié des informations que tu pouvais recevoir. Les sourcils légèrement froncés lorsque tu arrivas devant ton armoire, ton air presque sérieux, limite contrarié, aurait pu charmer n'importe qui, qu'il te connaisse ou pas. Il était vrai que lorsque l'on te connaissait, jamais quiconque n'aurait pu t'imaginer avec une tête si mignonne, comme une bouille d'enfant alors que tu avais 18 ans tout de même. Tu n'étais plus un gamin, tu étais maintenant un lycéen en dernière année, et qui plus est, dans un lycée réputé. Décidément, tu cachais vraiment bien ton jeu.

Lorgnant pendant un bon moment les vêtements qui étaient dans ton armoire, tu en sortis deux trois et t'habillas avec, donnant tout de même une importance à ton apparence. Ce jour là était samedi, et par conséquent, tu n'avais pas cours. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une raison pour te reposer sur tes lauriers car déjà tu te mettais au travail, à croire que tu aimais ça dès le samedi matin. Mais là n'était pas la raison. En effet, tout ce qui comptait c'était d'être tout simplement irréprochable, parfait dans tout ce que tu entreprenais, et l'école en faisait partie. Tu avais une souplesse d'esprit et une agilité de réflexion plus qu'impressionnante, laissant très souvent bouche bée tes camarades qui à force avait compris que tu étais au-dessus d'eux dans tous les domaines scolaire, y compris le sport.

Malgré ta petite taille dont tu n'étais absolument pas complexé, tu arrivais à littéralement écraser n'importe quel adversaire, et ce, qu'importe le sport. Qu'il soit en équipe, ou non. Mais ton domaine de prédilection n'était pas là. Il y avait une chose où tu étais encore plus au-dessus des autres ; les échecs. Et c'était notamment grâce eux que ton esprit était devenu aussi critique. Tu réfléchissais, tu jouais, tu anticipais, tu contre-attaquais, tu prévoyais, de plus en plus. Tu lisais, tu voyais complètement les futurs déplacements de ton adversaire, jusqu'à savoir exactement comment la fin de la partie allait se dérouler. Il n'y avait pas de doute là-dessus, les échecs étaient faits pour toi. Néanmoins... il ne fallait pas confondre ces échecs...

Ce fut vers 16h que ton téléphone portable sonna. Jetant un coup d'œil à ton écran pour savoir qui t'appelait à cette heure, tu finis par le saisir avant de décrocher. Tu te retenais, mais tes lèvres mourraient d'envie de s'étirer un peu, rien qu'un petit peu, et rapidement, tu cédas, souriant doucement tout seul alors que la personne que tu avais au téléphone te faisait une offre qui te plaisait beaucoup. Sans contraintes, tu acceptas. Raccrochant, tu te levas ensuite, repoussant la chaise sur laquelle tu étais assis à l'instant pour monter calmement, même si tu étais impatient, dans ta chambre. Rouvrant pour la deuxième fois ton armoire, tu fus bien plus attentif que ce matin, et choisis avec un grand soin ce que tu allais porter pour ce soir. Ton choix s'abattit sur une chemise bleue foncée, accompagné d'un pantalon droit noir.

Passant dans la salles de bains, tu pris soin de toi, te faisant beau alors que tu étais si adorable au naturel. Mais là n'était pas la question, ce soir-là, tu devais être sublime, magnifique, comme toujours, irréprochable. La perfection à son paroxysme. Brossant tes cheveux intenables, tu finis par avoir une coupe à peu près décente. De toute façon, tu savais que tes cheveux ne resteront pas comme ça durant toute la soirée, ce qui t'irritait parfois, mais il était hors de question d'utiliser de la cire, du gel, ou autres idées plus idiotes pour détruire tes cheveux flamboyants. Une fois prêt, tu n'oublias pas la petite touche finale, ton eau de toilette que tu avais encore acheté à un prix impossible. Souriant encore une fois tout seul, tu finissais de mettre ta superbe montre à ton poignet avant d'attraper ton porte feuille et ton téléphone portable.

En sortant de chez toi, ta voiture était déjà prête. Ton majordome ouvrit la portière arrière lorsque tu t'approchas, te laissant entrer avant de la refermer derrière toi pour ensuite se mettre au volant du véhicule. Ce dernier démarra alors, et après un moment de trajet, il se stoppa. La portière s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, t'invitant à sortir, ce que tu fis sans poser de questions. Remettant tes manches correctement tandis que la voiture s'en alla dans un ronronnement de moteur luxueux, tu remontas de façon, certes inconsciente, mais sensuellement, tes yeux carmins pour les poser sur ce qui faisait une partie de ton bonheur. Esquissant un rictus, tu fis quelques pas pour être à la hauteur de ton partenaire qui était bien plus grand que toi en taille.

Le saluant comme il se devait, tu entras dans le restaurant en sa compagnie, le laissant prendre la réservation de la table puisque c'était lui qui t'avait invité. Suivant alors le serveur, tu fus installé à une table somptueuse, richement décorée, mais de façon si raffiné que tu étais dans ton élément. En face de ton compagnon, ce dernier était tout aussi bien habillé que toi, faisant très sérieux, ressemblant limite à un PDG avec ses lunettes sur le nez et son air quelque peu apprêté. Commandant de quoi boire, tu engageas la conversation, t'intéressant au lycéen qui ressemblait bien plus à un homme maintenant.

Les menus vous furent apportés par la suite, et même si les prix étaient exorbitants, cela ne vous freina en rien. Tu étais si haut placé dans la société que tu pouvais ne te priver de rien, et même si ton compagnon n'était pas si haut gradé, il te ressemblait, un peu. Il venait aussi de bonne famille, ce qui expliquait son magnifique costume et l'invitation dans ce restaurant très chic. Le repas fut délicieux, tu n'avais pas à te plaindre. Quant au sujet de conversation, tu t'entendais à merveille avec lui, et tu parvenais même à faire apparaître des miracles ; soit faire sourire Shintarô qui t'accompagnait, et qui rentra avec toi.

Les vêtements perdus au pied du lit, le bruissement de la soie raisonnait accompagné des échos rauques et plus aigus. La chaleur de la pièce augmentait progressivement alors que sous les draps elle était bouillante. Des bruits de baisers, de sucions, et de caresses remplissaient eux aussi le lieu renfermant alors les choses les plus intimes qui puissent exister entre vous deux. Tes mains passèrent dans son dos, longeant sa peau blanche et douce alors que ses lèvres dévoraient celle de ton cou qui était légèrement rouge, voire bleuté par endroit, et limite violet ou noir par petites zones. Tes doigts glissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant légèrement se cambrer tandis qu'il grognait de contentement. Tu profitas de cette instant pour ravager son torse bien plus musclé que le tien, laissant sa signature avant de serrer d'un coup les dents, le mordant, lui arrachant une plainte que tu allais regretter.

Te cambrant à ton tour, tu plantas tes ongles parfaitement manucurés dans la peau immaculée de ton partenaire en lâchant un gémissement qui n'était pas de ton rang. Pire que ça, c'était rabaissant. Mais ton souffle était si chaud, ton corps était bouillant, tu commençais à transpirer, et tes yeux se fermaient de plus en plus. La bouche entre ouverte, ton souffle fut coupé un instant avant que tu ne balances ta tête en arrière en gémissant de nouveau. Le torse puissant de ton compagnon vint se frotter au tien malgré la douleur que tu faisais naître dans son dos en le griffant sans scrupule.

Tes jambes en vrac, elles tremblaient doucement alors que tes pieds se crispaient, se tendaient, se tordaient. Le souffle tout aussi hardant de ton homologue venait mourir sur ta peau laiteuse et si bien entretenu. Les bruits des draps se faisaient plus forts, tout comme les craquements du lit les accompagnaient. Tes vocalises naissaient de façon régulière, mais parfois de manière plus ou moins forte. Un gémissement de douleur s'invita à cette mélodie sulfureuse, dût notamment au fait que tu venais de griffer à sang une belle partie du dos de ton partenaire qui n'était pas encore insensible à la douleur.

Gémissant de plus en plus, des gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient tout ton corps, ainsi que celui de ton bien aimé. L'apogée d'un des péchés se fit sentir, et avant que le diable et le plaisir ne vous emporte, tu attrapas dans tes mains, dont l'une ensanglanté sous tes ongles, le visage de celui que tu disais aimer, l'embrassant avec toute la passion du monde. Un cri aigu s'éleva même à travers les murs de ta chambre, raisonnant en écho une voix grave et rauque, partageant le même orgasme que toi. Vos corps marqués, épuisés, la luxure vous avait piégé, mais ça, ce n'était qu'un détail, car le septième ciel était à vos pieds maintenant.

Il y avait un peu de vent ce jour là, mais tu étais couvert comme il se devait. Cependant, ce vent, même s'il n'était si violent que cela, te tracassait. Et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il laissait à tes cheveux intenables la chance de se montrer tel quel au grand jour. Tu avais beau venir d'un monde supérieur aux autres, tu n'étais pas non plus magicien, et tes cheveux faisaient partie de la courte liste de ce que tu ne pouvais pas soumettre à ta volonté. Regardant l'heure qu'il était, tu fourras ensuite tes mains dans les poches de ton long manteau noir, attendant sur le quai de la gare, retenant ton impatience. Il avait du retard, ou plutôt, son train en avait. Ce n'était donc pas de sa faute en soit, mais cela t'irritait tout de même.

Quand enfin le train fut en vue, tu ne pus t'empêcher de te pincer les lèvres, excité à l'idée de le revoir. Cela faisait si longtemps. Lorsque l'engin passa devant toi, tu scrutas attentivement chaque wagon qui fila sous tes yeux, le cherchant du regard. Quand enfin tu le vis, tu te mis à marcher, suivant le wagon jusqu'à l'arrêt total du train. Les portes s'ouvrirent alors et tu pus enfin voir ce visage si particulier que tu n'avais pas vu depuis un moment maintenant. Retenant tes pulsions et ton instinct, tu te contentas de montrer ton attitude supérieure et parfaite. Mais tu ne pus retenir un sourire de joie bien longtemps, rejoignant rapidement ton compagnon qui ne se gêna pas pour se pencher vers toi afin de capturer de façon égoïste tes lèvres toutes froides.

Se redressant par la suite, il posa ses valises un instant pour attraper un bonnet et le mettre sur sa tête avant de remettre en place sa grosse écharpe. Reprenant ses affaires, il te suivit ensuite tandis que tu le questionnas sur son voyage et sur d'autres choses toutes aussi banales. Rentrant en voiture, tu l'aidas à s'installer, car il devait passer plusieurs jours chez toi, ce qui te faisait très plaisir évidemment. Comme à son habitude, ton adoré insista pour dîner rapidement alors que ce n'était pas encore l'heure. Une main sur ta hanche, tu ne pus réprimer de nouveau un petit rictus amusé. Le rassurant, tu descendis ensuite voir ton cuisinier pour qu'il se mette de suite au travail tandis que tu piquas une pomme pour la montée avec toi. L'offrant généreusement à ton vis-à-vis, ce dernier te vola de nouveau un baiser avant de dévorer le fruit.

Le repas sonna une heure après, et ce fut en tête à tête que vous dîniez ensemble, parlant de chose et d'autre, dans l'intimité de ta grande maison généralement vide. Ainsi, l'avoir à tes côtés pendant plusieurs jours était vraiment une chose à laquelle tu tenais. Certes, ton adonis était grand et musclé, mais la quantité de choses qu'il mangeait restait, et restera sans doute, quelque chose de très étonnant à tes yeux. Tu te demandais régulièrement où est-ce qu'il rangeait toujours tout ça, sans parler de toutes les sucreries qu'il était capable d'ingérer à lui tout seul. Il restait, en ce point, un véritable mystère.

Après le repas, ton camarade alla s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils de ton salon, devant la cheminé où son feu crépitait doucement. Il ne faisait pas chaud dehors, mais ici la température était agréable. Ne te gênant pas, loin de là, tu allas t'installer sur ses genoux. Il t'accueillit les bras ouverts, les refermant autour de ta taille fine qu'il semblait beaucoup affectionner. Te calant contre lui, tu laissas tes bonnes - trop bonnes - manières de côté un instant, fermant les yeux tandis que ta tête était dans le cou de ton homologue qui te câlina doucement. Si tu avais été un félidé, tu aurais surement ronronné délicatement pour montrer ta satisfaction, et même ton plaisir.

Relevant la tête un peu après, tes yeux écarlates rencontrèrent leurs jumeaux. Une grande main se posa sur ta joue, te faisant lever un peu plus le visage pour unir ses lèvres aux tiennes. Tes bras enlacèrent son cou avant que tu ne te redresse un peu, participant volontiers à l'échange qui était des plus sensuelles et chargé d'émotion. Le crépitement du feu de cheminé ne cessa pas, accompagnant les petits bruits de sucions qui se faisaient parfois entendre.

Quelle idée avais-tu eu de lui offrir des brochettes de boulettes avec de la sauce soja sucré qui dégoulinait de partout. Etant tout aussi gourmand qu'un enfant, voire plus, lui ne faisait pas attention, dévorant les sucreries sous tes yeux à la fois désireux et exaspérés par ses saletés. Te levant de ton bureau, tu t'approchas de lui, t'asseyant sur ses jambes, ce qui attira un instant son attention. Finissant son bâtonnet, tu le regardas faire avant de lui prendre des mains la brochette fini. Il te lorgna ensuite jusqu'à ce que tu ouvres la bouche pour, à ton tour, dévorer tes propres friandises. Passant ta langue entre ses doigts, tu les lui léchas avant de les fourrer de nouveau ta bouche. Attrapant sa main couverte de sauce sucré, tu la léchas de bas en haut, te faisant cruellement sensuel et provocateur.

Bifurquant tes yeux vers le haut, tu tombas alors sur leurs homologues qui te fixaient eux-aussi mais avec une lueur au paroxysme du péché. Tu le savais, tu le sentais, mais tu en voulais. Passant encore une fois ta langue entre ses doigts, d'autres, beaucoup plus secs, s'emparèrent de ton menton, t'obligeant à lever le visage. Ta bouche fut immédiatement capturée et ce, de manière puissante et avide. Tes lèvres toutes aussi collantes que celles de ton partenaire, ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à te soulever, passant ses bras sous tes fesses, et ça, sans rompre votre baiser. T'allongeant sur ton lit, tu savais que tu allais y passer, que tu allais te faire dévorer de la tête aux pieds.

Frissonnant lorsque sa langue passa sur ton ventre, tu fermas les yeux, soupirant de satisfaction. Dans un réflexe humain, tu te tournas un peu sur le côté, ce qui fut une erreur de jugement car tu pus alors sentir les dents de ton compagnon se planter dans ton flanc, ce qui te fit lâcher un glapissement de douleur. Il n'y allait pas de main morte, comme s'il croquait dans l'une de ses pâtisseries préférés, ce qui était en soit presque le cas. Ton corps d'ordinaire si parfait, aussi bien au niveau de sa constitution que de son hygiène, n'était ici qu'une gâterie à proprement parler. En effet, ta peau pâle était légèrement dorée par endroit, et une forte odeur de sucre flottait dans ta chambre. Lorsque l'on te touchait, tu collais, comme une sucette qui aurait fondu.

Gémissant de plaisir en sentant la langue de ton cher et tendre sur l'un de tes tétons, ton dos s'arqua légèrement, faisant alors se lécher les lèvres au plus grand qui profitait de la vue, ainsi que du goût que tu avais. S'attaquant ensuite à tes jambes, tu ravalas un bruit de surprise en sentant un liquide froid et légèrement visqueux couler à l'intérieur de ta cuisse. N'ayant pas le temps de te redresser pour voir ce que fabriquait ton vis-à-vis, ce dernier te reversa gardant ta jambe en l'air tandis que tu sentais cet étrange liquide couler sur toi. Tu frémissais de plus en plus, et encore plus lorsqu'il arriva au niveau de ta zone privée.

Ce fut à ce moment là que ton bien aimé décida de te nettoyer avec sa langue. Tu te cambras, ne retenant pas un gémissement pourtant très indécent. Et ta torture ne s'arrêta pas là. Elle dura un long moment où tout ton corps servait de friandise au goût sucré et à la texture collante. Tu avais chaud qui plus est, ce qui n'était pas pour t'aider à minimiser les dégâts sur ta peau tâchée de sucre. Au final, tu obtenus ce que tu convoitais depuis le début, voire même mieux.

Epuisé, allongé sur le dos, tu fixais le plafond en reprenant ta respiration, et en faisant redescendre l'euphorie de votre péché. Tu avais été retourné, sens dessus dessous, et tu adorais ça. Ton amant à tes côtés était sur le ventre, lui aussi assez fatigué. Il fallait dire qu'il c'était lâché cette fois, et il t'en avait bien fait baver. Quelques minutes plus tard, ton téléphone sonna, faisant ouvrir un œil à ton compagnon. Attrapant ton portable, tu regardas d'abord qui t'appelait avant de te lever et de prendre vite fait de quoi te couvrir les fesses. Tu quittas ta chambre afin de décrocher plus loin. Néanmoins, tu n'avais pas pensé à une chose, cela, tu allait le regretter longtemps. Très longtemps.

« Oui, bien sûr. Moi aussi je t'aime.

-Aka-chin ? »

Se retournant vivement, tu fis face à ton compagnon qui t'avait au final suivit, irrité que tu l'abandonnes dans ton grand lit sans lui dire pourquoi. Cependant, tu n'avais pas fait attention, tu avais été trop confiant, mais surtout, tu avais laissé s'agrandir des failles qui n'auraient jamais dû exister chez toi. Grossière erreur. Ce n'était pas digne de ta part. Quel amateur faisais-tu ! Tu n'avais qu'à mourir de honte, c'était tout ce qui t'attendait ! Tu avais abusé des joies du diable, et tu venais de te brûler les doigts. Tu n'étais pas grand-chose au final, pas si parfait que cela, car ton surplus de confiance était à vomir, tout à fait écoeurant. Tu étais toi-même écoeurant. Comment avais-tu pu imaginer une seule seconde que ton plan insensé allait tenir debout si longtemps ? Tu avais beau te proclamer absolue, tu ne l'étais pas du tout.

« Aka-chin, avec qui tu es au téléphone ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix assez froide.

-Cela ne te concerne pas, c'est de l'ordre du privé. Familiale, rajoutas-tu.

-Je ne te crois pas, tu me mens.

-Comment oses-tu m'accuser de te mentir ?!

-Qui as-tu au téléphone ? Insista l'autre qui avait les sourcils froncés.

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

- _Seijûrô ? Qui est avec toi ?_

-Qui t'appelle par ton prénom ? »

Le plus grand te saisit alors par le bras, cherchant à regarder le numéro affiché sur ton écran. Haussant la voix, tu ne te laissas pas faire.

« Atsushi ! Lâche-moi !

-Non. Dis-moi à qui tu as dit que tu l'aimais.

-C'est ridicule ! Protestas-tu.

- _Seijûrô ?! Que ce passe-t-il ? Tu es avec Murasakibara ?_

-Shintarô, excuse-moi je vais devoir raccrocher.

- _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!_

-Tu parlais à Mido-chin ?! S'étonna le plus grand.

-Lâche-moi à la fin ! Je téléphone à qui je veux !

-Peut-être, mais tu ne dis pas "je t'aime" à quelqu'un d'autre juste après avoir coucher avec moi ! S'irrita de plus en plus Atsushi.

- _Quoi ?! Seijûrô, c'est quoi cette histoire ?!_ S'offusqua au téléphone l'autre jeune homme.

-Atsushi ! Cela suffit ! »

Le dénommé ne t'écouta pas du tout. Il t'arracha des mains ton portable et le coupa avant de le jeter par terre. Te tenant fermement par le bras, il te balada comme une simple poupée. Tu étais vraiment petit à côté de lui, et niveau force, il n'y avait pas photo, tu ne faisais clairement pas le poids. Te prenant le mur de plein fouet dans le dos, tu fermas fortement les yeux avant de les rouvrir presque horrifié par le regard tout simplement atroce que te lançait Atsushi. Serrant encore sa prise sur toi, tu serras les dents et parvint finalement à t'exprimer :

« Atsushi, lâche-moi tu me fais mal !

-Ah ouais ? Je te fais mal ? Et Mido-chin, il te fait moins mal peut-être quand vous êtes dans le même lit ?!

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Tu délires ! Lâche-moi maintenant !

-Pas question ! Tu t'es servit de moi ! Je sais qu'on ne pouvait pas se voir tout le temps mais de là à aller voir ailleurs dans mon dos ! Tu me prends vraiment pour un crétin ? Pour un gamin ?

-C'est ta crise qui est stupide et digne d'un gamin, te défendis-tu.

-Alors c'est bien ça ? Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ?! Tu vas voir qui est le plus stupide de nous deux. »

Abusant de sa force monstrueuse, tu ne pus retenir un cri de douleur, sentant tes muscles se confondre avec une invagination. Hoquetant lorsqu'il te tira d'un coup sec, tu tombas à genoux avant de te faire traîner littéralement. Essayant de te remettre sur tes jambes, tu trébuchais maladroitement, te rendant ridicule et honteux. Tu retournas donc de force dans ta chambre. Te malmenant comme un vulgaire jouet, tu atterris durement au sol, te cognant la tête par terre. Atsushi ne perdit pas trop de temps et revint vers toi avant que tu ne puisses te relever.

Au-dessus de toi, il ouvrit alors le bouchon de son tube de miel liquide, et appuya dessus pour qu'il coule sur toi. Te protégeant le visage de ton bras, tu lui ordonnas d'arrêter, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Laissant tomber le tube, l'éphèbe récupéra ses affaires avant de partir en te laissant là, par terre, couvert de façon dégoûtante de miel, de manière si pitoyable. Te redressant, un air choqué sur ton visage, tu mis un petit moment avant de réagir. Criant, hurlant, tu frappas le sol de tes poings, passant tes mains sur le miel qui te collait à la peau. Plus tu essayas de l'enlever, et plus tu t'en étalas, aggravant ton humiliation, ton image pitoyable et dégradée.

Qu'étais-tu ? Un homme pervertit par le péché du diable. Et ça, au goût amèrement sucré du miel et des bons petits plats des restaurants chics.

Marchant dans la neige qui craquait sous tes pieds, tu regardais dans le vide, les mains dans tes poches, et ton visage en partie caché dans ton écharpe et ton bonnet. Il faisait vraiment froid, et même si tu étais bien couvert, tu le sentais parfaitement. Combien de temps avait passé depuis ? Trois... Non, quatre ans. Tu travaillais maintenant. Mais tu n'avais pas réussit à devenir joueur d'échecs professionnel, tout simplement parce que ta façon de penser avait été altéré, ou plutôt, l'excès de confiance dont tu avais fait preuve plusieurs années plus tôt avait amaigrit cette certitude qui faisait ta force. Tu avais été trop puissant, et cette puissance c'était simplement retournée contre toi car l'arrogance que tu avais eu en ventant tes mérites t'avais fait glisser, chuter.

Toi qui n'étais jamais tombé, te retrouver ainsi par terre, traîné comme un perdant, ceci t'avait bouleversé, et il y avait de quoi. Aujourd'hui, travaillant dans la société familiale, tu vivais dans ton propre appartement, toujours luxueux, tu n'avais pas changé cela. Mais tu t'étais drôlement calmé. Perdre en même temps les deux hommes que tu aimais t'avait fait l'effet d'un choc électrique très fort. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si aucune solution ne c'était présenté à toi. Atsushi et Shintarô te connaissaient depuis longtemps, et ils se connaissaient eux aussi. Qu'est-ce qui t'avait empêché de leur parler, de trouver un compromis ? Le monde était ouvert d'esprit ! Eux y compris ! Mais ta vanité t'avait bouffé et le diable c'était joué de toi en te laissant impunément ses péchés entre les mains. Tu contrôlais tout, tu étais au-dessus de tout, de tous ! Cependant, ta chute n'en fut que plus haute et douloureuse.

Néanmoins, le monde aussi vaste qu'il était avait surement eu pitié de toi, et t'avait alors offert un ange pour le démon que tu étais. Au départ, affecté par cette horrible marque de pitié, tu lui avais craché au visage, mais sans se décourager, cet ange avait persisté, et voilà qu'aujourd'hui tu vis avec. Les rôles avaient en revanche été durement inversé. Certes, ton statut social dominait encore n'importe qui, mais lui, cet ange, tu le laissais te dominer sur le reste, espérant que son innocence et sa pureté d'éteignent sur toi. C'était désespéré, et certes humiliant au début, mais ce besoin ne faisait que grandir en toi, et tu avais atrocement besoin de cette douceur, de cette gentillesse, de cette amour que tu avais peur de casser à chaque fois que tes mains la touchaient. Tu étais souillé, et tu ne voulais noircir cet être si lumineux, malgré ce que l'on pouvait dire. Cet ange, il n'était pas à toi, mais toi tu étais à lui, et tu l'assumais de plus en plus.

« Akashi-kun.

-Appelle-moi par mon prénom, te lamentas-tu.

-Seijûrô...

-Je t'aime Tetsuya.

-Moi aussi. »


End file.
